La forma correcta de amarlo
by Hota-chan
Summary: Yurio, Yuri y catorce retazos para su historia de amor.


**Autora:** Hota-chan

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! on Ice no me pertenece; hago esto sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Broken!Vikturi, referencias al pasado con Viktor. Posible OoC. Pido perdón por lo último. Yuri Plisetsky será nombrado (excepto en un breve momento) como Yurio, para diferenciarlo de Katsuki Yuri.

 **N/A:** Estos dos son demasiado adorables para su propio bien y los shippeo demasiado. Los errores corren a mi cuenta.

* * *

 **-1-**

Viktor es dulce, gentil y más perceptivo que él. Siempre fue capaz de tratar a Yuri con mucha más ternura y delicadeza de la que él es poseedor. Yurio lo sabe, estuvo cargando su amor no correspondido junto a ellos demasiado tiempo como para pasar aquello por alto.

Es por eso que se siente inseguro cuando el japonés, sin decir nada, lo mira con sus ojos brillantes y expectantes y a él le toca tratar de adivinar qué es lo que quiere. Reconoce, y le duele mucho en el orgullo, que no es muy bueno en el juego de adivinar lo que Yuri quiere decirle, así que siempre acaba comprándole un montón de cosas –más de las necesarias-, o realizando un montón de tareas sin sentido –como ponerse a limpiar cada rincón de la casa pese a que esté reluciente, o traer más leche-, esperando tener la suficiente suerte como para haber acertado.

Por desgracia no es así, y a Yuri siempre le toca hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para atreverse a decir lo que piensa o siente. Al final del día Yurio se siente culpable porque es consciente de la barrera cultural que los separa, siente que obliga al mayor a ser más directo de lo que personal (y culturalmente) es capaz. Y lo odia, porque en el fondo de su cabeza hay una vocecita que le dice que Viktor, en su situación, lo hubiera hecho mucho mejor que él.

Yurio se siente patético, se siente un perdedor, porque la sombra de Viktor es demasiado grande y el imbécil dejó la vara tan alta que piensa que jamás podrá alcanzarlo, reemplazarlo; ocupar su lugar en el corazón del Katsudon.

 **-2-**

Para Yurio lo más difícil fue aprender a ser honesto con sus sentimientos.

Habiendo dedicado al patinaje su infancia y los comienzos de su adolescencia, no tenía demasiada experiencia en las relaciones interpersonales. Y aunque Otabek fue la primera persona a la que se atrevió a llamar amigo, compartir sólo mensajes de texto no le llenó tanto el corazón como experimentar en carne propia _el fastidio_ que Katsuki Yuri representaba.

El ruso desde siempre se negó a la oportunidad de sentir, pues tenía aquella extraña concepción de que los sentimientos lo hacían débil en la pista y de que si no los dejaba mandar sobre su vida, sería más fácil seguir arrasando sobre el hielo. El problema fue que el japonés no pensaba como él, y de tanto compartir su mismo aire, terminó atrapando sin darse cuenta ese extraño germen que le despertó millones de –horribles- sensaciones. Así, y aunque no fuese su intención, Yuri acabó enseñándole todas sus primeras veces.

Al lado de Yuri el pequeño ruso aprendió a cantar, a escuchar, a observar, a descubrir, a reír, a compartir…, a perdonar. Sin proponérselo empezó a ver el mundo con otros colores y, de repente, los sentimientos ya no parecieron una cosa tan mala. Halló, incluso, nuevos significados (aparte del de bombear sangre, claro) en el latir de su corazón.

Al final, de tanto estar con Yuri acabó aprendiendo hasta la forma correcta de amar _lo_.

 **-3-**

Yurio aprendió sin ayuda de Yuri, aunque por obra y gracia de este, a llorar por desamor en el invierno de sus diecisiete años.

A veces todavía piensa que si hubiera sabido desde antes que amar a alguien significaba sufrir tanto, probablemente hubiera impedido que su corazón decidiera latir por el estúpido cerdo. Pues de todas las cosas que le enseñó, no estuvo entre ellas el cómo soportar lo amarga que era la vida cuando se tenía el corazón roto.

 **-4-**

La primera vez que Yuri lloró entre sus brazos fue al primer año de convivencia con Viktor. Lo recuerda con rabia porque el cerdo estaba tan deplorable que ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, justo como cuando lo conoció por primera vez.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando tocó a su puerta, vistiendo ropa demasiado ligera para el invierno ruso. El menor no tuvo más opción que invitarlo a pasar y servirle un poco de chocolate caliente, además de cubrirlo con una gruesa manta.

Yuri ya no se sorprendía, para ese entonces, por las muestras de atención que el rubio tenía con él. Su relación había evolucionado lo suficiente como para que fueran buenos amigos que hacían cosas el uno por el otro, incluido el prestarse su hombro para llorar.

Por eso, el japonés ni siquiera probó el chocolate. Apenas el rubio, que ya era más alto, se sentó a su lado, se abrazó a él y comenzó a llorar de forma ruidosa y vergonzosa. Seguramente trataría luego de fingir que nunca había pasado, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos que sus sollozos resultaran patéticos y temblorosos.

Yuri lloró mucho rato, lloró hasta que se quedó dormido, y no fue hasta entonces que el ruso se permitió estrecharlo fuerte contra él y besar con dulzura su cabello. Suspiró, apoyando su mejilla izquierda en la cabeza ajena, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que era Viktor por hacerlo llorar así. En lo poco confiable que era. En lo despreciable, pero malditamente suertudo que era.

En lo mucho que el Katsudon tenía que amarlo para llorar así por él.

 **-5-**

Habían tenido su boda hacía solo seis meses después de que Yuri se fuera a Rusia a entrenar con Viktor. Fue una bonita pero privada (y secreta) ceremonia en donde solo estuvieron sus allegados. Por supuesto fue en el extranjero, porque ni en Japón ni en Rusia podían contraer matrimonio. A Yurio todavía lo hacía sentir culpable tocarse con la imagen de Yuri luciendo aquel hermoso traje blanco de diseñador, porque esa sonrisa deslumbrante que llevaba aquel día haciendo juego con su ropa no era, ni sería nunca, para él.

Sin embargo ahí estaba (bajo las sábanas, pretendiendo no pensar demasiado en ello), mancillando la preciosa imagen de felicidad del otro que guardaba en su cabeza. Seguramente Viktor, en su posición, nunca habría actuado de forma tan despreciable.

Yurio no pudo evitar sentirse inferior mientras sus ojos enfocaban la mancha blanca sobre su propia palma. Ojalá sus sentimientos se borrasen tan fácil y rápido como el semen de sus manos cuando se lavaba.

 **-6-**

Tiempo atrás había pensado que si Yuri era feliz, entonces él lo apoyaría aunque no estuviera con él. Lo dejó ir sin siquiera intentar tenerlo porque Viktor parecía ser capaz de darle la vida que se merecía. ¿Y cómo no, si el hombre era todo lo que él no era? No es que Yurio quisiera ser alguien más, o quisiera ser de otra forma. No es que se odiara, o pensara que era menos que los demás. Pero a veces no podía dejar de imaginar lo hermoso que sería el mundo si fuera a él, y no a Viktor, a quien Yuri besara con tanta ternura.

Lo maravillosa que sería su existencia si fuera él, y no Viktor, quien hiciera feliz al japonés.

 **-7-**

Viktor y Yuri se juntaron de una forma tan natural que casi pareció que así debía ser; que habían nacido para encontrarse, para amarse. Daba la impresión de que su romance duraría hasta el fin de sus días. Y que, sin duda, se seguirían queriendo como la primera vez.

Sin embargo, aquella dulce etapa en que todo parecía perfecto no duró sino cuatro años, en los que discutieron más veces de las que se amaron al no saber separar correctamente el ámbito profesional del personal.

Aburrido, y desencantado por la situación que le supo a fracaso, Viktor terminó regresando a su zona de confort: volvió a entregarse al mundo del patinaje con energías renovadas, dispuesto a disfrutar los últimos años que le quedaban sobre el hielo, y dejó en segundo plano a un Yuri herido y humillado que no estuvo dispuesto a esperarlo, que por más que lo intentó no logró perdonar el poco esfuerzo que hizo el ruso por amarlo; dejó atrás a un Yuri con quien no logró encontrar la felicidad.

Tras eso los dos se divorciaron en términos relativamente buenos, pero para nadie era un secreto que cada vez que ambos se encontraban, la tensión e incomodidad podían cortarse con un cuchillo. Por eso muchas veces preferían ignorarse, resultaba mejor, más cómodo y sencillo que encararse y ver en los ojos del otro la confirmación de ese gran error del que habían sido partícipes.

Yurio observó en silencio y durante mucho tiempo, con cierto remordimiento por disfrutarlo más de lo necesario, aquel proceso de distanciamiento entre dos personas que se quisieron demasiado, pero que acabaron comportándose como dos completos extraños al final de su historia.

Empero, ni siquiera bajo aquella situación pudo hallar sosiego. El miedo de que Yuri decidiera volver a pasar sus días junto a Viktor persiguiendo una vana ilusión de felicidad era mucho más grande que su esperanza.

 **-8-**

Yuri no se quitó el anillo ni siquiera un año después de haber terminado con Viktor. Parecía ser incapaz de dejar atrás todas las memorias que estaban contenidas en la joya y había decidido guardar una especie de luto, pese a que ya no se hablaban ni se veían demasiado.

Yuri dejó el patinaje al no soportar tener a Viktor como entrenador. Decidió retirarse con una única victoria en toda su carrera deportiva y no importó lo mucho que Yurio y el mismo Yakov le pidieron no hacerlo.

A Yurio le fastidió muchísimo que renunciara a su carrera tan fácilmente solo por tener un corazón roto, y odió más que nunca haberse enamorado de alguien tan imbécil como él; alguien que no valía tanto la pena.

Pero quizás, lo que más le molestaba era ver la forma en que el japonés acariciaba de vez en cuando el maldito anillo mientras rompía en llanto por las noches, porque su ex-pareja se lo había quitado demasiado rápido. Como si no le doliera; como si no le importara.

Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

 **-9-**

La primera vez que tuvieron sexo fue una tarde lluviosa y cualquiera.

Ambos estaban bebiendo un poco de té caliente cuando fue Yuri (y no al revés), el que dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del menor tras dejar su taza reposando en la mesa ratonera frente a ellos. Después sus manos buscaron la mano ajena más cercana, obligándolo así a soltar su taza también.

Cuando el rubio se volteó para saber qué sucedía, ya tenía la respiración ajena contra su boca y esos ojos dulces mirándolo fijamente. Le pedían cariño y comprensión.

Si lo hizo porque necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera olvidarse de Viktor es algo que no sabe, y que ciertamente prefiere seguir ignorando.

 **-10-**

A Yuri no puede amársele de forma ruda ni con fiereza, pues podría asustarse. Toca hacerlo con parsimonia y con paciencia para dejarlo acostumbrarse despacio a las caricias, a los abrazos y a los besos. Se le debe amar lentamente pero con la cantidad justa de palabras, no demasiadas como para amedrentarlo ni tan pocas como para hacerlo dudar y entrar en pánico ante el silencio. No puede demandársele más de lo que puede dar, y por el contrario, hay que aprender a dejarlo explorar de a poco, hay que permitirle que plante y riegue él mismo las semillas de la relación, para que se sienta más seguro.

No puede amársele con egoísmo ni con ganas de dominarle, hay que dejarle tener su espacio y vivir su libertad, para que así aprenda a construir puentes de confianza. Hay que aprender a apoyar sus momentos de debilidad tanto como se apoyan sus alegrías, para así nutrir su espíritu y hacerle sentir que es necesitado. Hay que amarlo con firmeza, desde el fondo del corazón y con cada célula del cuerpo y debe hacerse con dulzura, respeto y con cada respiro; con cada soplo de vida. Pero sobre todas las cosas, y no puede ser de otro modo, hay que hacerlo para siempre.

Porque esa es la forma correcta de amarlo.

 **-11-**

A Yurio le gusta despertarse primero por las mañanas para ver al cerdo dormir.

Reconoce que no es su más sana costumbre, pero sigue haciéndolo a pesar de todo. Es que adora recorrer los contornos de su rostro con el índice sin que se dé cuenta, acariciar su cabello, sentir su propia respiración acompasarse al pausado ritmo contrario y, sobre todo, verlo despertar. Hay algo mágico en la forma en que el moreno abre los ojos y a día de hoy el ruso no puede decir qué es. Quizá tenga que ver con la manera en que le sonríe apenas advierte su presencia, pese a que no pueda verlo con claridad sin sus lentes, pero Yurio no está seguro.

De todas formas no importa mucho. Yurio siempre está preparado, siempre se despierta con ganas de retomar la última actividad que hicieron la noche anterior y no espera demasiado para volver al ataque. Lo besa suave pero lo marca con fiereza; lo toca por todos lados, acariciándolo con ternura, con genuino cuidado, totalmente diligente en la tarea de complacerlo. Porque hay algo divino en la forma en que Yuri se abre a él, en que se le ofrece; en que lo besa y se le enreda para sentir su calor. Hay algo _sublime_ en cómo se aferra a él, en cómo marca su espalda; en su manera de gemir bajito y embriagado de placer con cada estocada que le da.

 **-12-**

Al Katsudon le gusta acariciar su cabello cuando, a veces, termina recostándose sobre su regazo mientras ven la televisión. No es que Yurio lo haga porque quiera sentirse mimado por sus manos, o una mierda así. Y de ser el caso, que no lo es, jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta. Por eso prefiere hacerse el tonto, guardar silencio y seguir viendo la televisión como si nada pasara.

Los dedos del japonés son hábiles y gentiles y siempre juegan con sus hebras como si las tocaran por primera vez. Es por eso que Yurio no puede evitar torturarse con la pregunta de si le acariciaba los cabellos a Viktor de la misma manera.

Pero casi al instante recuerda que el anillo no está ya más en su dedo y se dice mentalmente que las cosas han comenzado a cambiar.

 **-13-**

El día en que cumplió veintitrés años Yuri Plisetsky se cansó de ser un cobarde y de cargar por más tiempo ese amor amargo y no correspondido. Por eso, dispuesto a tomar el destino con sus propias manos y obligarlo a ir de la manera en la que él quería, se armó de valor y se le confesó a Yuri en medio del almuerzo que éste había preparado para él.

Lo hizo así, sin rodeos, rápido, directo y poco planeado. Le soltó las palabras como quien acusa a otro, señalándolo con el dedo y alzando la voz como si le estuviera demandando que aceptara sus sentimientos; como si fuera el cauce natural de las cosas y no tuviera más opción que aceptar salir con él en el momento en que se lo preguntó.

Lo hizo tosco, sin orden, sin sentido: porque esa era, finalmente, la manera en la que él hacía sus cosas.

Yuri siempre lo encontró demasiado explosivo, más de lo considerado correcto. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar apreciar esa actitud tan natural del rubio para decir las cosas. En un mundo saturado de reglas y etiquetas para quedar bien, él era realmente sincero. Era libre e indomable; era genuino. Y era difícil no sentir debilidad por esas cualidades.

Fue por eso que, sin sorprenderse demasiado, el japonés soltó con cuidado los cubiertos y le miró a los ojos. Antes, en otro momento, habría escapado. Habría llorado, o simplemente habría guardado un silencio sepulcral con los ojos clavados sobre la comida. Habría mantenido una postura incómoda y se habría negado a la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Pero ya era mayor, era más fuerte, más capaz. Ahora, gracias a Yurio, tenía un corazón que volvía a latir.

Así que no perdió mucho tiempo y asintió, le sonrió con esa dulzura con la que el ruso siempre soñó que le sonriera y le dijo que sí.

 _Le dijo que sí._

 **-14-**

Yuri tararea cuando cocina.

Yurio lo descubrió hace mucho tiempo, al tercer mes de estar viviendo con él, y antes de que se fuera a vivir con Viktor, por esa época en que estaban recién comprometidos. El por qué Yuri no se fue a vivir de inmediato con Viktor y prefirió, en cambio, quedarse con él, es algo que a día de hoy el rubio todavía se pregunta, aunque reconoce que con menos frecuencia ahora que son pareja.

Años después, cuando Viktor y Yuri rompieron su relación, el departamento volvió a acoger al mayor como si nunca se hubiera ido en primer lugar. Nada era igual, por supuesto, y Yurio notó en el primer mes de su regreso que Yuri no tarareaba más al cocinar y que sonreía menos, sentía menos; brillaba menos. Perdió la cuenta (y si hay un dios allá arriba él es testigo de eso), de cuánto trabajo le tomó volver a reunir los trozos del corazón de Yuri para ponerlos, uno por uno, en su lugar. Fue una tarea titánica que le demoró años y de la cual, sinceramente, no se arrepiente ni un ápice.

Después de todo, y Yurio lo reconoce con orgullo, su misión fue todo un éxito.

Porque Yuri, a día de hoy, siempre tararea cuando cocina.


End file.
